This invention is directed to a trash receptacle adapted to self-store a box of disposable liner bags, and particularly to a box for use with such receptacles which is easily and releaseably received and locked into a cavity in the bottom of the container for dispensing trash bags therefrom.
An example of a receptacle adapted to self-store a box of disposable liner bags is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,507 to Lemongelli. The '507 reference discloses an assembly wherein a box of disposable liner bags is placed in the cavity of a receptable for dispensing bags for use in the receptacle. The stored liner bag box is adapted for easy mounting in a convenient position in the bottom of the container and for automatic withdrawal of bags. The liner bag box is retained in position by simple insertion of the box longitudinally of receptacle. The liner bag box is provided with a series of folded trash bags, each of which is divided by a perforated division for easy detachment of individual bags. The cavity is provided with tabs which urge against the walls of the liner bag box once the box is inserted in the cavity for the purpose of preventing the box from freely exiting the cavity when the bags are dispensed. The assembly disclosed in the '507 reference includes an assembly in which the box may be inserted from the top and another assembly in which the box may be inserted from the bottom.
However, not all box materials of construction possess the necessary elasticity to allow easy insertion of the box into the cavity or prevent the box from freely exiting during bag dispensing. In addition, the elastic properties of a box prior to installation may be diminished during use of the box by the absorption of moisture in the box.
Although these problems are less pronounced if the bottom insertion assembly is used, the bottom insertion assembly is less desirable because it is more difficult to align the box during the insertion. In addition, the bottom insertion assembly is less desirable because such receptacles lack a receptacle bottom seal.